old_football_leaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rockford Raptors (S3)
The Rockford Raptors are an expansion team added in season three of the Old Football League(OFL) and are currently owned by Fred Man. Heading into season eleven of the Old Football League the Raptors sport all time record of 46-28(.622) and a 9-4(.692) record in the playoffs. The Raptors have won two Victory Bowls on three appearances, three Old East Conference titles, and have had a plethora of award winning players and coaches. Season by Season History: Season 3: The season three Raptors were coached by FolesPhilly, who lead the Raptors to a 2-6 record, they would lose to the S3 Punishers in the first round of the Old East Conference (OEC) Playoffs. Season 4: Fred Man replaced FolesPhilly in season four, and went on to lead the Raptors to a #1 Seed with a record of 5-2. They would lose in a controversial game with the Florida FireCats in the first round of the Old East Conference, bringing the Raptors to 5-3 for the season. Fun Facts: This playoff game lead to only admins being able to clean balls, the number #1 seed always getting home-field advantage and implementation of the signing deadline. Season 5: Fred Man would again coach the Raptors in season five. He brought in key members of the S4 Victory Bowl(VB) champion Bruisers on to the team in S5. Behind Matthew11266 at QB, and one of the greatest defenses in OFL history the Raptors would attain the second perfect regular season at 7-0 as well as their second #1 seed.(S1 Warriors had the first perfect season) In the playoffs, The Raptors won their first OEC Championship defeating the Pemberley Punishers, and went on to face the Corinth Spartans in the Victory Bowl. In one of the most controversial finishes ever, the Raptors would defeat the Spartans as time expired 32-31 cementing them into the history books as they completed the first undefeated season in OFL at 10-0. Season 6: Fred Man would step down and give HC to QB Matthew11266. Under Matthew11266, the Raptors would only drop one in the regular season and obtain their third straight #1 seed going into the playoffs. The Raptors would cruise into the Victory Bowl and face the Milikan Rams, who they defeated with a clutch interception from heroforgotten,43-42.The S9 Raptors finished 9-1, and this would be the first time a team won back to back Victory Bowls, and was the first time there was an unofficial VB MVP (Heroforgotten). Fun Facts: This would be Matthew, and Setsuna96's third straight VB win, and their lone lose came at the hands of their former HC fred man.(S6 Snowhawks) Season 7: Matthew continued to lead the Raptors franchise in season seven. This team still had most of the same core and would defeat the Florida FireCats in the OEC Championship for their third straight OEC title and VB appearance. VB 7 became labeled as the troll game, as the Rams shutout the Raptors 27-0, it is said that Matthew trolled this game. The season seven Raptors would finish with a 7-3 record. Season 8: Matthew would retire, leaving Look01 to the Raptors Franchise. Look01 would quit after two games with the franchise, and FolesPhilly would take over the Raptors oncemore. The Raptors would defeat the Snowhawks to eliminate them from playoff contention but the Raptors also did not make the playoffs at 3-5. Season 9: FolesPhilly remains head coach, and Fred Man is appointed owner of Rockford Raptors franchise. FolesPhilly would lead this team to a 3-7 record, and the Raptors would not have a playoff berth. Season 10: Fred Man would hire Prowling to head coach to team in season ten. They would finish second in the Atlantic Division at 6-2. They would defeat the Highland Huskies in the Wildcard and lose to the Korblox Snowhawks in the next round of the playoffs, finishing at 7-3 on the season. Fun Fact: This team posted the second highest amount of points scored in an OFL game with 89 vs the Dansville Ducks, the record most likely would have been broken had the Ducks not FF'd while the Raptors had possession of the ball. Season 11: '''Fred Man has hired LilChano as the next head coach of the Raptors. '''Notable Franchise Achievements: First Undefeated Season (Postseason and Regular) - S5 First Expansion Team to Win a Victory Bowl - S5 First Back to Back Victory Bowl Wins - S5-S6 First Franchise with Multiple Victory Bowls - S5-S6 Titles: Victory Bowl V Victory Bowl VI Old East Conference Champions Season 5 Old East Conference Champions Season 6 Old East Conference Champions Season 7 Head Coaches and Their Record : FolesPhilly(S3, S8, S9) - 7-17(0-1 in Playoffs) Fred Man(S4-S5) - 15-3(3-1 in Playoffs) Matthew11266(S6-S7) - 16-4(5-1 in Playoffs) Look01(S8) - 1-1 Prowling(S10) - 7-3(1-1 in Playoffs) LilChano(S11) - Awards Winners By Season: ''' '''S4: Fred Man - Head Coach of the Year, Corner back of the Year, Defensive Player of the Year, Most Valuable Player S4: Prowling - Rookie of the Year S4: Jynxsta397 - Most Improved Player S5: Fred Man - Head Coach of the Year, Center of the Year S5: Matthew11266 - Quarterback of the Year S5: Kidbuu - Defensive Player of the Year , Defensive End of the Year S5: GalaxySupernova - Wide Receiver of the Year S6: Matthew11266 - Offensive Player of the Year, Head Coach of the Year S6: GalaxySupernova - Wide Receiver of the Year S7: Hellkumstou - Most Improved Player, Center of the Year S10: Kingolight - Sportsman of the Year The Rockford Raptors 18 total awards are the most by any franchise as of S11. ( 1 MVP, 3 HCOTY, 2 DPOTY, 1 CBOTY , 1 DEOTY, 1 ROTY, 2 MIP, 2 CEOTY, 1 SOTY , 2 WROTY , 1 OPOTY, 1 QBOTY) Player Hall of Fame Inductees: Fred Man (C/CB) Matthew11266 (QB/DE) Coaches Hall of Fame Inductees: Fred Man Team Hall of Fame Inductees: Adding Later